Talk:IOMG/@comment-3507447-20110417035126/@comment-3276102-20110417164321
@ Katydidit : I agree. I'm sure that my sisters and I are sounding like a broken record by now, but we still maintain that any relationship between Sam and Freddie (and there almost certainly has to be one now, in our opinion) will only last for one episode, or perhaps a two-part movie. Dan Schneider has stated, more than once, that he doesn't want to create an ongoing relationship in iCarly because of the way that Nickelodeon sometimes airs episodes in the wrong order (especially in reruns), or just flat out airs the wrong episode on a particular date by mistake. That can create real problems for episodes with continuing storylines, so Dan has tried to make each episode its own separate story, standing alone. That is, we believe, why Pete never appeared in any episode after iMake Sam Girlier, why Carly and Freddie's relationship began and ended in a single episode, and why we expect Sam and Freddie won't have a relationship lasting beyond one episode, either. Just like you said, we believe that Dan Schneider is going to keep building up the Carly/Freddie/Sam love triangle all the way to the series finale, and only in the final episode will Freddie actually make a permanent decision between the two. As far as the "drama" issue goes ... My sisters (Serene Girl and Lady Magique) presented their views on this on Rachim's blog, "Sad Creddiers." Basically, their argument was that if Sam and Freddie break up, it'll probably go something like this : The episode ends with Sam and Freddie walking away from each other, with close-up shots of each of them, looking very sad, and even heartbroken. And then, the very next episode has them acting relatively normally around each other again, in another typically comedic story, their friendship quite intact. Perhaps a bit quiet for a while, maybe a little awkward, and then Dan Schneider might have them make light of it, like so : Freddie : You're going to the movies tonight? Sam : Pointedly Yeah. We single people have been known to do that from time to time. Freddie : Winces I'm sorry. gives Freddie a wry smile and pats him comfortingly on the shoulder. Imagine that with a laugh track playing in the background. I think it would work. Partly because the target audience for iCarly is relatively young (so the show can take certain liberties with realism that wouldn't work with an older audience), partly because of the "cartoonish" nature of this show ... My sisters argued that it would be quite likely for Carly, Sam, and Freddie all to "bounce back" from the pain of heartbreak very quickly and easily, far more so than real-life teenagers in their place would. Many people have argued that Freddie can't turn Sam down, Sam and Freddie can't break up, there can't be a love triangle, all because it would be too dramatic and heartbreaking. Some of us, however, believe that Dan Schneider can pull it off and still keep things comedic and light. In the end, no matter what happens, Carly, Sam, and Freddie will be fine.